User talk:~Angel Wings~
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Creativity Unleashed Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Hi nice job with the wiki angel! Don't be another sparrowsong though... Do I get admin rights? AuRon Ultionem abiectio 01:22, March 6, 2011 (UTC) eh, better start spreading the word! AuRon Ultionem abiectio 01:27, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Are you the Admin?If you are can you change the text color? The yellow color is hurting my eyes. Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 07:18, March 6, 2011 (UTC) thnks Angel Wings ....Sorry for troubling you.Can we post any story about anything at all?Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 08:03, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 'Ello there! Veni, Vidi, Incendit 08:46, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Oh, also, I has question: Can I write about mythology, as long as it isn't something that's already in a fandom? Veni, Vidi, Incendit 08:53, March 6, 2011 (UTC) 104 edits already?! my my daf, you have been a busy bee haven't cha? AuRon Ultionem abiectio 22:14, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Yola!!! I joined! :P Now edit the NS timeline. Mrs. Rebecca Morinozuka 22:51, March 6, 2011 (UTC) I am going to write a story. It is going to be about a girl that gets sucked into another world through a mirror and has to find a way out. I need help on the title. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 07:00, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi! I saw the link to this wiki on PJOFF wiki and wow nice job! Btw, how many users are on this? Moodle "Arise, arise, Riders of Théoden! Fell deeds awake: Fire and slaughter! Spear shall be shaken, shield be splintered, a sword-day, a red day, ere the sun rises! Ride now, ride now! Ride to Gondor", King Theoden's speech to his troops 12:32, March 7, 2011 (UTC) I'm so spreading word of this wiki on every wiki I know, there are at least 8 I am a member on. That was me in the above message. Moodle Iris Message me here 20:37, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Yay! People are now on this wiki!!!! I went here about 2-3 hrs ago and there was no one. That was me up there. Moodle Iris Message me here 23:50, March 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh thanks for the information..Tosia ni....xiexie....Kari daughter of Nyx,Goddess of the Night 01:11, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hamster balls!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOLXD x infinity Sure, but I can't until I get back home, which'll be the day after St. Patty's. Veni, Vidi, Incendit 17:15, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tuh, I did, and atleast I didn't make them. I didn't click on them and make a page...TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 03:04, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Would you mind, if I used some of the pictures of Elfirmah for the planet in The CC Chronicles? Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:56, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *grumpy face* Fineeeee. Yeah fine. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:59, March 18, 2011 (UTC) *Holds hands up.* Cross my heart, hope to die.TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Thank chu! Muwah ha ha ha! Whos stealing whos language now? XD TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:13, March 18, 2011 (UTC) I follow the practice of Ohm. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:18, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Ohm: Peace, harmony, bliss, Ohm Ohm tis on my bracelet...TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 23:32, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Testing (#2) Testing, testing Follow[[User_talk:~Angel Wings~|'Your']]Heart~♥~ 05:32, March 20, 2011 (UTC) you welcomed me on another wiki too...anyway thanks[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'''-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:22, March 20, 2011 (UTC) pjo fanfic wiki[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:24, March 20, 2011 (UTC) lol[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:26, March 20, 2011 (UTC) ok[[User:PerseusJackson|'PerseusJackson']][[User talk:PerseusJackson|'-Leader and Protector of all Demigods']] 19:27, March 20, 2011 (UTC) Um, how do you make a profile thing? And a logo? TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 01:59, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Uh, nevermind about that. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 21:44, March 23, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for adding the category. Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 00:01, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Did you greet our newest member? Have you greeted our newest and youngest member (Puppy Love)? Roxas Oathkeeper Keyblade Oblivion Keyblade 19:51, March 24, 2011 (UTC) Thx for the welcome! I feel right at home really! My sis says I act like a 11 year old. Maybe beacause I'm around her allot. Thank you all for the welcome! If you have questions about me or my stories leave a message!PuppyLove 12:52, March 25, 2011 (UTC) You've read the Hunger Games Trilogy, right. Well, I dunno if you've heard this, but the actress for Katniss, is going to be blonde. But hey, movies can't get all things right. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:25, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Knew, ya weren't gonna like that. XD. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 22:31, March 25, 2011 (UTC) Ish reading Hunger Games! Rick Riordan reveiwed it. Excitmentness! And kinda creeped-outness. TPYLE!!! Creator of OCs and stories!!! 02:29, March 26, 2011 (UTC) One shot cotnest- I've decided Pretty tough decision and you have to read both to really decide but I picked MJ's. How 'bout you? Roxas Xion Axel 22:24, March 26, 2011 (UTC) MJ? MJ is Karikamiya. She asked us to call her Mary Joyce I think. Roxas Xion Axel 00:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) There's a tie for the one shot contest between us two judges Looks like we'll have to ask everyone else. It's only fair. Hey, that could be a rule! Roxas Xion Axel 00:26, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Changed title of "A Shattered World" to "A Broken Promise" title sums it all up btw I just realized I've renamed all of my stories at least once, so when I type their current name in the search box, it's redirected. ish funny but annoying. Roxas Xion Axel 14:33, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Can you please read this? Here's the link: The day I was scared to death Roxas Xion Axel 23:54, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Hi! :D -Leafwhisker 22:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Must see this!!!!!!!!! I'm pretty sure you are mad at me for putting a video on this message but its too funny. Here look at this: Roxas Xion Axel 00:00, March 29, 2011 (UTC) One shot contest's clear winner News Cast for this wiki: Reporter: Today on the Creativity Unleashed Wiki, Moodle, the opposition party has decided to back down. He was pummeled by a strong coalition voting for Cello's one shot. This coalition made up of Angel, Cello herself, PiperMclean, and Mary Joyce. It's very clear who won the one shot contest: Cello. This is Robert..uh...Duck (Couldn't think of a lst name) bringing you the latest news for the contest. So in other words, it's clear that the winner for the oneshot was Cello. I just got bored and put together this random newscast thing. Roxas Xion Axel 00:00, March 30, 2011 (UTC) aha, moodle, i didn't vote for myself. i didn't vote at all. i figured it would be best to back down and see how things play out, that's all. --Cello freak 00:32, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Are you really quitting??? [[User:Bard_eric|'AH MUNNA']] [[User_talk:Bard eric|'EAT']] [[User_blog:Bard eric|'CHOO!]] 22:57, March 31, 2011 (UTC) April Fools DAy!!!!!1 April fools!!! Roxas Xion Axel 11:34, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Lunaspuffle I have decided to never write anymore stories/poems. ... lol jk, April Fools! R you quitting PJOFF wiki? I saw the drama and yeah I can understand why you made the choice you made. But r you quitting or have? I made that choice. I stopped going on any PJO related that's a wiki. This is my new home now. This is the only wiki I'll go on mainly. Roxas Xion Axel 20:16, April 1, 2011 (UTC) The Fire in The Sky - Suggestion Hey, its Dagostino. I was wondering why you edited my story? Did you put categories on it? Oh, and I have one suggestion about how the wiki looks. Maybe could you make the links a different color? Because I'm getting very confused trying to find links on pages. Of course you don't have to. Well thats it! I really like the wiki btw :D D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 21:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) Oh ok :) well thanks for welcoming me! I'm gonna be making a whole lot of stories soon... D'agostinoΦΩΨAurelius 21:59, April 3, 2011 (UTC) i will, early thank you^^ am, that's meMikmak28 14:08, April 4, 2011 (UTC) Can I join School of Secrets collab Can I join School of Secrets Collab?? Roxas Xion Axel 11:25, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I was wondering the same thing. Cello said that I would be able to join because she said you were letting ten people join... Keep me updated if I can join or not? D'agostinoΦΩΨ 22:20, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh well that's okay... D'agostinoΦΩΨ 20:48, April 10, 2011 (UTC) I have a bit of information involving Final Fantasy VII or whatever. I dunno if you know this but, Cloud Strife is the 5th most popular video game character in the world. Dunno 4th, some Halo dude 3rd, Link from Princess Zelda 2nd, and guess who's number one. Tpyle 02:33, April 13, 2011 (UTC) MARIO! But it makes sense really. You know how I know this? R has the 2010 and 2011 Guiness World Record Book Gamers Edition. I just like looking at the pictures, but I recognized some people like Cloud because of your fandom and what-not. Oh and Yuna was in a picture with some evil looking lady that I have no clue who was. Tpyle 02:44, April 13, 2011 (UTC) Yeah! Somebody here! I thought that after going out to eat dinner, that i'd be a loner on wikia! I'm not a loner! Yes! Dmitri Pavlov, and Andrei Pavlov fought in Stalingrad and WW2 00:19, April 17, 2011 (UTC) WOO! GREEN DAY! Okay, I'm not a big fan, but I do like a few of their songs like I do with P!ATD (Panic! At The Disco). Including: Viva la Gloria (both versions), 21 Guns, Boulevard of Broken Dreams, When I Come Around, Good Riddance, and Wake Me Up When September Ends. Tpyle 02:47, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Chat! :) heylo there. Go on chat. :D There's nobody there and I'm bored. xD --Cello freak 20:31, April 23, 2011 (UTC) I'm not exactly sure who the admins are here... but you write well and seem to be relatively authoritative so... I turn to you... As you may have seen on the Camp Halfblood Roleplay Wiki I'm good at making backgrounds in photoshop. I'm also good at making sigs for forums and such but thats somewhat irrelevant. If you want a background like theirs, or better, just ask. Its free! Things are always better when they're free! Flamefang 01:23, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Haha I know what an admin is. I've been on wikia for like four years. I just wasn't aware who on this wiki was one so I contacted you. As for the background... well what do you want it to look like? Considering its creativity UNLEASHED I was thinking of a bunch of awesome sci-fi and fantasy images put together. Flamefang 01:58, April 28, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't planning on aliens. Not really my thing... but Phoenixes are great! I'll see what I can do :) Flamefang 02:04, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Alright, if I didn't have anything to do tonight I'd probably have the background done in a few hours. Unfortunately I've got a paper due friday along with prep for the upcoming AP exams. I have some images lined up but i probably won't have any viewable results until saturday. Sorry, Flamefang 03:52, April 28, 2011 (UTC) Okay. Thanks. I just wanted to know what would happen if I put my things here, and someone else used them. I already knew not to put stuff I intend to publish (which, at the moment, is nothing). I'll just have fun with it. Thanks again. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 04:26, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Hi. I made a list of things you need if you want a spotlight, if you're interested. *This wiki has a few stubs. Look . Any page under 300 bytes is a stub. If you want to fix this, I suggest you go to whoever wrote those. No more than one fifth of pages can be stubs. *You should un-protect the main page. *You must have at least 200 pages. I'll work on that by writing more of that insanity I call writing. :D *You can not have any uncategorized pages. Go to find pages that need categories. That one is easy enough. *Also, you need a customized skin. You probably knew all of this stuff though. ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 15:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Illoras 18:43, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Mind if I work on the Guide? or something... Tpyle 00:26, May 1, 2011 (UTC) K. Just wanted to make sure, cause you're the creator of the collab.Tpyle 00:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, and don't worry. I'll keep it so that Adeline is the one speaking thoughout the guide. -Typle (who does not feel like leaving a siggie) Nah, okay. It'll make me a better writer Tpyle 01:31, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry! Tpyle 07:00, May 1, 2011 (UTC) -is crying* Oh, my *gasp for air* god *gasp for air* Angel, I have *gasp for air* just finished reading *gasp for air* where *gasp for air* the boy *gasp for air* from District *gasp for air* 1 *gasp fo air* kills *gasp for air* Rue, *gasp for air* and Katniss *gasp for air* sings to her! *Suffocates from crying so much* Tpyle 03:35, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Chapter 19 much better thoug. I almost peed my pants laughing when Katniss was like "Shut up and eat you pears." and whe Peeta said "Yes, frosting. The final defence of the dying." Much, much better even though Peeta's almost dead. Though he's not gonna die. Tpyle 04:39, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Can you give me the link to the chat please? -AuRon CU chat -AuRon Thanks! -Auron, I don't need a signature, you know who I am. Yesah, I'm Tpyle's best friend. I'm at her birthday party right now using her laptop. Sh just was lie "Rachel, we need to make you an account. NOW!". She's pretty much taught me how to do stuff on here. AC/DC type of girl 05:11, May 14, 2011 (UTC) The one shot?? Can we make it fiction or does it have to be non-fiction? Thanks for your welcome message, by the way :) YOU'RE AN ABC? I'M AN IBC, (Indonesian born Chinese) LOLLL Rose 06:49, May 20, 2011 (UTC) LOOOLL.. Can you speak Mandarin? Rose 00:58, May 21, 2011 (UTC) I envy you. Chinese is soooooooooooooooooo not my thing :P Rose 01:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) Quick question.... Are we allowed to post LGBT related stuff on the wiki? It's understandable if the answer is no. Thanks, 21:07, May 23, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Preview Heyyyyyy, look at this: Tpyle 23:05, May 24, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, except, she kind of looks five years older. I AM SO CLOSE TO FINISHING! Where did David put the book? ERG! Tpyle 03:38, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ANGELL<3 Thank you for nominating me!!! I've just known about it a few minutes ago xD Rose 10:39, May 26, 2011 (UTC) IKR! :D. But, OH NO! It comes out on March 23, 2012! Tpyle 22:00, May 26, 2011 (UTC) hehe thank you angel! *hugs you so tightly that you suffocate* Rose 07:04, May 29, 2011 (UTC) thank you angel xD *hugs you* you're so sweet. I'm pretty sad though, my best friend didn't wish me a happy birthday for unknown reasons. Oh well :P THANK YOU ONCE MOREEE <3 Rose 06:29, May 30, 2011 (UTC) yeah, I hope :) Thank you again, Angel *hugs you so tight that you suffocate* oh, sorry *releases you* o.o LOLLL Rose 06:46, May 30, 2011 (UTC) xD thanks once more *hugs you* :) Rose 07:31, May 30, 2011 (UTC) my best friend just told me happy birthday xD she told me that she wanted to play a prank on me, but epicly failed.. LOOOLLL xDRose 07:57, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Quest Objectives Give them to me? NewYorkerDean[[User_talk:NewYorkerDean|(Conversate with me)]] 02:44, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Adoption Hey, Angel, I was wondering if we could put stories up for adoption on here? 'Cause I don't want Exorsa anymore. :( I do really like the story, but I'm stuck. And I just really have no ideas for it. If I keep it, then it'll just collect even more dust... "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 22:28, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Gel, MattShadow is on Chbrp wiki. Tpyle 02:06, June 3, 2011 (UTC) Lol, Bard heard and immediately called dibs. XD "Curiouser and Curiouser" -Alice In Wonderland I’M THE ROSE! 04:31, June 3, 2011 (UTC) You seemed interested, so The Confusion On Crazy Street: Part 1 ''Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here)'' 23:39, June 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm Sorry... I dont know if you're here or not. I don't know '''know that you must be feeling terrile. And I just wanted to say a few words. Fisrt of all ange, everyone (not just SoA the kiss-up) thinks KNOWS that you are the most approchable person on the rp wiki. You're the "Fun-one". I'm not telling you to go back. Not know, not ever. I'm requesting you to keep in touch with me, ange. I am gonna write a saying for you, because I would write a poem, but it would take so long, and my mum is shouting at me to go to sleep (yes mum, I'm going~). Dont cry because it's over. Smile because it happened ~Dr Seuss. Thats what I hope to achieve out of this message. Please, if I did make you smile, my work here is done. You'll never be annoyed by me ever again. I'd just like to add:' I'm sorry.' So sorry you couldn't imagine, I sleep thinking about how bad you must be feeling. Three thing I request, in all humility, of you, ange: *Please forgive me *Keep in touch *Smile Thanks, Sonofapollo(Iris Message) 21:35, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Well, I thought because of all the re-vote and all that, I thought, we as users, were being selfish and power greedy. I must say you were quite rave and strong, I know if it was me, I would have caved. I must have misunderstood your template box, (i wasnt stalking you.......), where you said you were inactive and that you would be away from the wiki. It said, (maybe never, maybe two weeks, idk).Thats besides the point now, so nevermind. A reak sounds nice, I've been getting WAY to attached on that wiki. Maybe I should carry on adding to my story here. I may do that. And remember the quote, It's one of my favourites :) Sonofapollo(Iris Message) 21:50, June 21, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Hi i'm Aviella, If you don't mind me asking, how do I upload my poems because I have a couple that I want to get out into the world if that's ok.Coolpinkcat 23:33, June 25, 2011 (UTC) lets become friends hi there! i was just thinking if it was possible to become affiliates with my wiki. of course we will put this wiki on our main page so what do you think? to affiliate or not to affiliate, you choose. -Slagars band(Want to talk? Beware! Le mad! ) 19:56, July 31, 2011 (UTC) of the Redwall Role Play wiki YOU ARE BAAAAAAACKKKKKKKKKKKKKK XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD Rose 12:38, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sir, yes ma'am! Sorry I haven't been such a good admin. I shall work harder. Thepersonyouleastexpect 16:49, August 5, 2011 (UTC) Come on CU chat ASAP Sonofapollo(Talk) 00:01, August 18, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo So, a long time ago I promised to make you a wallpaper for this wiki. I stand by that promise... I suppose it'll be my parting gift. Flamefang 04:58, August 18, 2011 (UTC) I've got a rough draft of your background ready! Message me back with a time when I can show it to you in chat. If it's good by you we can then proceed to seeing if it fits properly on both sides though do note that we'll need Bach for some coding there to get around the wallpaper image size limit. See you then, Flamefang 21:15, August 19, 2011 (UTC) GEL! YOU LIVE! *Hugs you* Don't leave me again.... :P CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 21:43, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh... *lets go* How've you been, gurl?! :D CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 21:54, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Hey Gel! It's Anna! I've decided to try this out instead of fanfiction.net and see how I like it, just one question, how do I post stories and stuff? I came to you because I know you created this site, so please help me Gel! ALJ (Talk To Meh) 03:38, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, we miss you so much over at CHBRPW! I'm not telling you to come back, it was your descion to leave, but I'm just letting you know, in case you want to know... ALJ (Talk To Meh) 04:08, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Bye? I saw you quit. Sad I didn't get to say goodbye. Blame camping (and marshmellow battles xD). Well, I'm on this place too (minorly), so hopefully I'll still get to see you around. I'd put a smiley face here, but really, is it appropraite for this message? :P [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 23:36, August 21, 2011 (UTC) Will you be remaining? I noticed that you have left the CHBRPW abd was wondering if you are going to stay with this wiki. If not then have a I would like to say farewell and good luck with future endevours. OMG, guess what? Remember CenarionCircle? He's a sockpuppet of Dean! Wikia confirmed the matching IP address! That means it's his third socpuppet. Weird, huh? o.O Sonofapollo(Talk) 21:11, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Come on chat dudette! Sonofapollo(Talk) 21:25, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Hey Angel!! Is that Wikia welcome thing new? --Cello freak 03:38, August 25, 2011 (UTC) You actually caught me at a very good time. I was just reading on a different wiki. I'm sorry I had to leave, but things happen. Think I should keep writing on this wiki? I might. (is undecided) Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:45, August 29, 2011 (UTC) I left mostly. I occasionally come on to read on encyclopedia wikis. And I kinda knew that would be your answer, but I figured I should ask anyways. I might get more on (lol, moron) eventually, but I'm not going to have as much time. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 23:54, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I should be on in about... three months. Happy? Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:01, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm kidding. I'll be on whenever I can make time. Just stop crying! Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 00:03, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question Can you make stories based on fictional stories already established? Like a Portal story? It won't have chell, atlas, or P-Body. Come bite My thumb! 01:04, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question response K thanks. And I miss you back on... that other place, but still, everyone's depressed. and apparently DemiTitan's on a strike. Come bite My thumb! 02:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Question response K thanks. And I miss you back on... that other place, but still, everyone's depressed. and apparently DemiTitan's on a strike. Come bite My thumb! 02:20, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Gel, thanks for leaving me that message on my talk page a few days ago. I forgot how fun it was writing utter nonsense. Thebiguglyalien (Yell at me here) 22:27, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Music Hey you! I remembered that you said that you make movies? I can't remember if it was true or a goal, but I'd like to help! If you need some music, tell me what style, feeling, lenght, etc. Ttyl! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 00:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) No prob, gurl. :D CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 23:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) Character Issues I need le help! I need some help building character for my, well, character named Hanna. Can you help? Pweese? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 05:24, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay, she's supposed to be the hottest girl in school. She's dating Marcus Hayes, the star football player, quarterback, most handsome guy in school and the most desired guy, ever. She's actually really nice, super smart and down-to-earth. Hippie-ish, actually. But that's all I got! Help meh! Please! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 05:42, September 3, 2011 (UTC) She's a little jealous of Katniss. She's always teasing her about a moment when Katniss was kissing a freshman at a party of their's. She feels the need to "flaunt" herself to keep Marcus with her? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 05:55, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Okay... perhaps she would. To fit in? Make Katniss go away or back off? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 06:08, September 3, 2011 (UTC) *faints from the questions* CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 03:42, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Uhn... *twitches* CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 03:44, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Noticed that you edited recently, want to talk? Not about anything in particular, I'm just a little bored at present. Flamefang 03:45, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *smells cookie and shoots up* Cookie?! CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 04:30, September 4, 2011 (UTC) *noms the cookie* Okay, so, she has hobbies like, volunteering and stuff like that.....? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 04:36, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Maybe her friends got her into it and she became a total hippie ever since. Except now, 'cuase she's trying to impress Marcus. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 04:43, September 4, 2011 (UTC) Well, she's really down-to-earth and loves to help others and stuff. She wants to impress Marcus because she's afraid that she'll lose him to Katniss. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 05:00, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ---- Nice to know you stalked read my user page :D Lol. So for the One-Shot contest, do you just like...make a new page...with your entry in it...then comment on your blog with what you entered? Sorry, I'm not used to being a 'newbie' on wikis xD InSpeck -Talk Page- 01:14, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, and that 'new at some point' was like 4 months ago xD Alright, alright, I'll pretend you're ALL new lol. Yeah, I'm catching on! I already recognize a few users here from other wikis I go on. You're not alone, I stalk userpages too xD But I do have a life lol. InSpeck -Talk Page- 01:23, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Follow on stories. So I was reading Happy endingss only exist in fairy tales, and I had an idea, called, "Operation: Q.U.E.E.N". It's a follow on from your stories, exept it focuses on those sappy, silly princess stories, like Snow White, Cinderella and Beauty and the Beast. Is it okay with you if I write them as a follow-up story from yours? Sonofapollo(Talk) 10:03, September 17, 2011 (UTC)Sonofapollo Blog Can you please take a look at PiperMclean's blog: http://creativityunleashed.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:PiperMclean/Ode_to_Moodle_the_Poodle It's just really insulting to me. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 12:02, September 17, 2011 (UTC) THANKSH! I WONT LET YOU DOWN GELLY! [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son of Apollo']]([[User talk:Sonofapollo|'Why, do you find this....Distracting?']]) 19:26, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey, since you left CHBRPW, I was wondering if I can have Isidora. Thanks! Great looking wiki, by the way. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 11:14, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Are there any image policies as to which pictures I can't use? Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 11:15, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I messed up Hi Angel. Its MonkeySlippers here, and I messed up pretty badly. I was going to add my story to the MonkeySlippers story page, and I ended up putting it as a category on the wiki and now I think its a catgory page. I am really bad at trying to fix things on the computer because if I try, it usually ends up worse than it already is, so I am refraining from looking at it. Help me? Hey gel? Ya know how a ton of stories have title pictures? Well, uhm, where you suggest I make one? :) [[User:Shooting Starz|'Starz']] (Here I Am!) 19:36, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Pictures for characters Any restrictions as to what character pictures I can use? I'm planning to use a picture of Yuna, maybe. Twin Destinyswords: Hero's Blade and Night of Darkness 19:43, September 30, 2011 (UTC) I might be, actually. I write 24/7 to be honest... so this'd be great. ~GirlofDelusion (Whisper your thoughts...) 04:28, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry about the HRPG ban wind did it too quickly. We miss you on CHBRP. Soa came back and so did starz. If you wanna come back we'll greet you with open arms. "reunite this world's divided halves, fulfill their history. This is more than divine decree, it's his destiny."-Ghost the Oracle 23:24, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Oh, right!! I was wondering when it ended.. Uh, well, I'll get to that ASAP! :) --Cello freak 03:23, October 3, 2011 (UTC) I'm voting for Saltwater, your thoughts? :) --Cello freak 03:27, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Re: Thank you. I really like the way this wiki rolls and I am already writing somrthing that I hope you will like. Nicki here ♥'' -Talk to me! 00:34, October 23, 2011 (UTC)'' hey, maybe sometime soon we can talk about Affiliatingwith another wiki i made like this? its just for Fanfics of all sorts. what do you think?:{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 18:01, November 2, 2011 (UTC) now :):{D its a mustache :{D Skyandbray 23:56, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! I really hope people like my stories. I never knew there was a wiki about stories that aren't fanfics. I was hoping to find one and I did! A Sun sets 00:31, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Extract :) Hey, so I was writing a randsom section of my story, and it included chu'r char: The troop of Cyclopes were gaining on the group. William turned around and shot one arrow at them, knocking one down. Thomas looked back and said “Its no use! They’re too far ahead!” Diana looked at the darkening sky and shouted, “Not if I can help it. Cover your eyes!” The last Thomas saw was her removing her cloak. He shielded his eyes, like the rest of them, and what happened next was very interesting. Diana’s aura glowed stronger and stronger, hotter and hotter, brighter and brighter. She was floating in mid air, and then blasted into supernova. The Cyclopes in front of her were either burnt down or blinded. Quickly, she threw back her cloak, and ran towards the group, who where now hiding next to a cave. “Impressive”, Arazorn retorted. Diana smiled and said, “Where’s the cat?” Lemme know what chu think! [[User:Sonofapollo|'Oooh, look!']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'A Blibbering Humdinger!.']] 21:25, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Dead Ends Okay, so, since Lott isn't writing, I changed the writing lists and made you two swap places. So, if you wouldn't mind... writing the next chapter? CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 19:59, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Okay, then you're after Soa. CURSE YOU, AQUA SCUM! ~Wise :D 03:30, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Hogwarts RPG Wiki, Affiliates Hey Gel! It has been awhile and I hope you remember me xD Me and the others over at Hogwarts RPG, are looking for some new Affiliates! Soa suggest this wiki to me (as a great wiki and a place for harry potter fans as well!) and I think it would be wonderful to have creativity mix with the world of harry potter! it is fine if you say no of course, but I think this would be a great Affiliatship on both sides! Hope to see you/Hear from you soon! Zanzan28 00:30, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Great! I will add you guys to our affilate list! Zanzan28 05:02, December 24, 2011 (UTC) *blinks* Ooooops. Hey Gel, Verloren Katzchen is me sowwy. I couldnt remember le password for this one, so iwe nt into my backup one to send Comic a message :P Oooopsies just telling ya Kitty (Yes, I do in fact exist.....) 07:35, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Secret Santa Assignment I thought Moodle was an elf...Gravy. Because everything sounds better with gravy. 13:11, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Merry Christmas Merry Christmas Gel!!!! Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 16:37, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ty Moodle, lord and king of his talkpage, was here! 21:49, December 25, 2011 (UTC) This may sound really nuts, but I sent him the hyperlink. I mean, the person I am talking about in A Letter of Sorts. And now I'm kind of panicing. I just feel really stupid. What will he think, etc? Sorry if I'm bugging you, but I decided to put this on your talk page as opposed to the comments for A Letter of Sorts. [[User:NattieFinn|'Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 02:47, December 31, 2011 (UTC) Yeah. Long story.He's not my age, I don't fancy him, et cetera, considering, that by my calculations he is 53. He is married with two kids. Basically, he's my English teacher at school, and he has been helping me a lot. I feel I don't say thank you enough (to him) for helping me. Hes kind of the one that organised me seeing a councellor and stuff. I've been kind of going to talk to him every day at school, and I feel really guilty about talking to him (too much and wasting his time). [[User:NattieFinn|'Ŋatalyą Ƒinnley']] - Tell me sðmething I don’t know (nø really) 19:09, December 31, 2011 (UTC) I've been wanting to tell you this for a while but for some reason I kept forgetting, but there's two problems on this wiki. The first and less minor is when you edit stuff the edit box is see through to the wall paper. I think wikia could probs fix that tho xP Also, the major one, the big bar, the wiki navigation, is all messed up because you have too many heading things. It's been like that for a couple months, and I'm pretty sure you've noticed but idk... Evrytime I Dive in My Pool... I Wiggle Wiggle Wiggle! 04:34, February 3, 2012 (UTC) Oh Hai... Oh hai... god, I'm going to kill Maiden for making me do this, but can we have the pictures of the twins you were saving on Hunger Games Roleplay since you left? I blame the Government! 05:33, February 4, 2012 (UTC) I mean uh, this one. Can we use that one? I blame the Government! 06:15, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I'll just ask plain and simple: can we use any of your reserved pics because you left? this 'one mainly. I blame the Government! 06:27, February 4, 2012 (UTC) Great! Thamk chu so much! I blame the Government! 06:48, February 4, 2012 (UTC) On the PJOFF wiki, may I adopt your characters or the very least Dafnne? Mrs. Rinnnnn Kaoru Hitachiin ~Talk n Blog~ 20:56, February 4, 2012 (UTC) (This is Lenobia, btw.) Heyy! Can chu come on chat aroud, 6PM EST, tonight? I have stuff to show chu :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo]] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 14:38, February 14, 2012 (UTC) chu online? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 23:15, February 15, 2012 (UTC) Why did you? Why did you leave CHBRPW. I'm just wondering cause you did it out of the blue yet again. "When I was alive, I was a rather cautious man thank you very much."-Ghost the Zombie 19:19, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey gelly. Chu on? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 23:08, February 25, 2012 (UTC) Good luck Heyy, just a message to saygod luck tomorrow, you'll do great, I'm sure! And remember, it doesnt matter if you dont win, you can look back on that day 50 years from now, and say, "I tried, and I was supported" :) Good luck ayways, you deserve it :D [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 20:58, February 28, 2012 (UTC) PS: Arte says hai :) OMG *0* CONGRATS :D *hugs* you SO deserve it! -Hugs again- We completley missed each other the weekend past :( [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 17:52, March 5, 2012 (UTC) I did enter, but I had to post my entry by mail, so I hope it reached Oxford in time :/ Also, I thik it coulda bee better if chu were here to help :P Anyways, I'll show it to chu (hopefully) over the weekend! Omg, my GCSE (OWL :P) results for science ad psychology are coming out tomorrow...blergh. Oh, ad I vote for tough love, too :) [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 08:06, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Hi! Hi! Thanks for welcoming me, it makes me really welcome. :) Okay, so I already have a question. If I'm starting to write where do I write my stories. Not on blogs right? Thanks! MangaFan 19:12, March 7, 2012 (UTC) look look look Bannana! http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6qsH_LFRr6k&list=FLXxHbojXf2KprrTZ6tJ9Oyw&index=1&feature=plpp_video ~~Hi I like puffles and dragons and Greeks and bunnies and *yawn* slleeeppii- zzzzzzz*snore* 04:24, March 14, 2012 (UTC) :D Hey Angel This is Kari as in Karikamiya. This is my new account and I just wanted to say omedeto! Or Congrats on your wiki's birthday! I hope your wiki continues to prosper! :D Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 12:31, March 14, 2012 (UTC) Allo! =D Allo! =D Thanks for welcoming me here! It makes me really welcome. :) Sure, I'll ask if I have any...So, I'm looking forward to meeting ya more! Aisatsana Nimortsok 21:17, March 14, 2012 (UTC) I'm just fine :D o how are you and everyone? Can I still come back here and write some stories?Plants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 01:10, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Angel:DPlants are amazing[[User_talk:Animalandia|'Just shut up will you?]] 01:53, March 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey, chu on chat? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Son Of Apollo']] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)]] 22:34, March 16, 2012 (UTC) Must LISTEN to this!!!!!! It's a version of Musique pour la Tristesse de Xion on piano. It's absolute KH fan ear orga sm. "Hope. Joy. Happiness. What is mine is yours though I keep none for myself."- Moodle. 20:58, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Hmm...it seems in my excitement I forgot the video. "Hope. Joy. Happiness. What is mine is yours though I keep none for myself."- Moodle. 11:22, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Re: Welcome! Hi! Thanks for welcoming me to this wiki! :D I sure feel welcome :) And okay, I'll ask if I have any concerns. Anastasia.Ressurector 15:47, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's AuRon. I'm just checking in to see what's up, etc. etc. How are you doing daf? CU has really grown! I remember when it was only 50 pages. You've done a good job here. If you ever want to know what's going on with the rest of us (if moodle and comic haven't been keeping you informed), feel free to ask me.. I'm gonna finish up my stories here (taken me two years to do nothing D=), and be here to help out anyone who needs help. The sad thing is, is that I can't spend a eternity here and around, and there's too much stuff for me to deal with (other sites, relationship, etc.) but I'll at least take a day out of week to come and talk to you again. -AuRon hai! just wanted to let chu know I'm going on holiday tomorrow, so won't be back for 10 days, we need to catch up, gelly! love always, [[User:Sonofapollo|'''Son Of Apollo]] [[User talk:Sonofapollo|'(Send an Owl!)']] 22:13, March 31, 2012 (UTC) I made a wikia and I need help! So can you help me plz? ~~Hi I like puffles and dragons and Greeks and bunnies and *yawn* slleeeppii- zzzzzzz*snore* 05:13, April 5, 2012 (UTC) 'Ello, gel! :) How're you doing as of late? :D --Cello freak 05:20, April 6, 2012 (UTC) chu online?? [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 21:39, April 20, 2012 (UTC) hey, chu online?? [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.']] 22:26, April 28, 2012 (UTC) Hey, um Get on? [[User:Comiclove|'I AM BLACKSTAR! ']][[User Talk:Comiclove|'I WILL SURPASS GOD!']][[User Blog:Comiclove|''' - Black☆Star, From Soul Eater']] 01:37, April 29, 2012 (UTC) chu online? [[User:Sonofapollo|'I'm screwing up every little good thing I ever try to do. I was born to lose.]] 21:45, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome, Gel! Miss seeing you on CHB! Nice talking with ya. "You don't get to choose if you get hurt in this world, but you do have some say in who hurts you." ~Ruby 23:29, May 4, 2012 (UTC) affilates Hey, long time no chat, how's life? I was wondering, if you would like to be affiliates with this wiki that Orb, Icey and myself started up, you can read about it here, http://projectlgbt.wikia.com/wiki/About_Project_LGBT Let me know what you think. Cheers Sweet thanks :-) Hi, I'm the head admin over at this wiki, unlike what the title says, its about any tpe of writing, and I was wondering if are wikis could affilate? Thanks for your time, [[User:Bloodstar18|'''I'm Crying Here]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'What Have You Done?']] 15:21, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Wotcher! Hai! Chu online?? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 22:52, May 19, 2012 (UTC) chu online? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:07, June 2, 2012 (UTC) chu online? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 22:28, June 4, 2012 (UTC) chu online? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 00:10, June 17, 2012 (UTC) okay, how bout now? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:21, June 18, 2012 (UTC) chu online :3 [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 11:48, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Ummm....hi! Hi there! I'm Bloodstar18, I dont edit here, but I do have a writing wiki. I have just made it (because I left a wiki where I was admin (the fouder left), cause nobody liked my rules, or how I ran it, so..I left and made this one) So, anyway, here's is why I'm leaving this message: Could our wikis affilate? Here is a link: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/I_Love_Writing_Wiki My siggie wont work on here, sorry. Also, you have a message above this one that could be important...I dont know. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 03:41, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay! Thanks! I've look at this wiki, and it's really cool! I love your roll and white crayon pics on your user page xD And okay, just thought I should let you know :) And I'd join the wiki, but none of my ideas are complately original ^.^ [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 07:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) (acctually, now that I think about it. I have about...three that are completely original, and I'll post them when I'm done with them if you want?) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 07:35, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Lol, I know how you feel. But you see....there not even started yet =^.^= Lol! [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 07:39, June 24, 2012 (UTC) awww I'm an insomniac too :P I'm on now, if you are too :3 [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:45, June 24, 2012 (UTC) hey chu afk on chat? [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 23:23, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Re kay so I'm leavig on holiday today for USA. I should hav eiternet soon, and will message you ASAP. [[User:Sonofapollo|'Sonofapollo']] 07:12, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey angle! I dont want to be annoying, but did you ever dicide to addilate? [[User:Bloodstar18|'Forging']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Silver']] 20:56, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hey I miss talking to you. It's really boring here so i hope you could spice it up with your randomness. Miss you. Il fantasma dell'uomovive oltre la tomba 07:43, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Greetings & Salutations Recently Gel saw fit to honour me with the chance to become a bcrat on this wiki. After a bit of consideration I accepted. This was gel's wiki, and I do not take my decision lightly. I hope to not only make her proud, but make all the user's here proud, and hopefully lead this wiki into big and fun exciting things. After talking with SOA and a couple of friends from the CHBRPG wiki, we brained stormed some interesting ideas I would like to propose to you guys. I've placed the brain storming session in pastebin, for you to read, you can read it here, please do if you have time. I would like to continue talking about these ideas with the user's here. If you are interested in helping me with these ideas, or if you have any ideas of your own, please contact with me. I've also given the main page a bit of a face lift, I hope you like it. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future. Cheers